New Beginning
New Beginning is the 1st episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the 112th episode of the series. Summary TBA. Plot (played during the flash-forward only) Flash-Forward A female figure slowly walks throught a cementery, the figure stops in front of a grave, the female pulls out a cigarette and lights it with a silver zippo. The female (Frankie Shaw) is standing in front of Isobel's grave at Grove Hill Cemetery, after taking a few drags the female starts talking to the grave. "You're quite difficult to find huh? Guess you won the game by dying before I could rip some answers out of you", the woman sighs before finishing her cigarette and throwing the butt away, she moves her attention back to Isobel's grave "Name's Joeanne's if your ghost or whatever is wondering, guess I should tell you why I'm here I assume". Present Day Sunday Vicki (Kayla Ewell), is working at the Grill while repeatedly looking at the clock on her phone. (9:15 pm), Vicki picks up some glasses putting then on a tray and taking then back to the bar. She takes the glasses to the kitchen telling an employee to watch then. Vicki retruns to the bar when a guy (James Milo Newman) playfully whistles at her for a refill, Vicki rolls her eyes refilling and replying "Quit it Tony, I wanna get out of here soon", Tony playfully tells Vicki to chill telling her "You ain't getting tips with that attitude", Vicki rolls her eyes and asks Tony why isn't he anooying Stanley to which Tony mentions "Stanley's most likely off the grid", in that moment a man (Michael Trucco) walks in looking exhausted as he sits on a stoll at the bar to which Vicki simply replies "Oh lord no", Tony asks her what's the problem to which Vicki replies the guy is the new Sheriff in town and takes minimal an hour of drinks before being satisfied and leaving but mentions he's a good tipper, Tony finishes his glass, pats Vicki's shoulder and simply says "Sucks to be you" before leaving, Vicki complains about Tony not paying for any of his drinks of the day which Tony counters that Vicki still owes him $300 for some weed he gave her, Vicki rolls her eyes and tells Tony to discount the drinks from her debt which Tony mentions "10 bucks" before departing. Vicki walks towards the Sheriff and fills him a glass while asking "Rought day?" to which he replies "Rought week, you know how many rotten bodies have been found on this town since I arrived? The paper work, the lowly qualified personel and not to mention the bodies, today we found the corpse of a young girl at the bottom of the lake on the woods", Vicki is frozen at the mention of finding a body on the as she remembers having dropped Liv's body in that location (archive footage of Vicki killing Liv in End of Days/Part 2), Vicki innocently questions "A body on the lake?" to which the sheriff nods and describes it as a female in her late teens to early 20's, blonde, at least 5'8. Vicki tells the sheriff he'll have to drown his sorrows elsewhere telling him that tomorrow his her first day back at school and is closing early due to that reason as Vicki goes to the back room, comes out with a back pack and walks out of the Grill as the sheriff drinks his glass and leaves as well. A figure on a chopper motorcycle rides the bike across town eventually parking it on a motel, upon stepping out is shown that the figure is Joanne, a van pulls over at some distance, a man comes out and hands Joanne several duffle bags and then asks for his payment, Joanne throws the guy a rolled up bundle of money, Joanne tells the guy "All 20's, just as you like then", after counting the money, the guy nods, enters the van and drives away as Joanne walks into the motel. Alaric (Matthew Davis) is on the phone with Damon (Ian Somerhalder), Alaric asks Damon when will he retrun to town, Damon says he'll return when things aren't awkward between him and Elena anymore, Alaric points out that he (Damon) brought it on himself by breaking up with Elena after both his brother and best friend died. Damon admits he is aware of the fact but also mentions he had to since their relationship changed both of them, Damon asks Alaric how is he handling himself for the big day tomorrow morning by returning to work. Alaric sasy he'd rather keep himself hidden but mentions someone has to pay rent and bills to which he also comments not having another twin brother to be confused with. Damon tells Alaric he has Sheriff Forbes to thank for the cover up, Damon says he has to meet someone and hangs up. Damon is shown to be on a diner when a figure sits on the sit opposite to him, Damon is revealed to be meeting with Rose (Lauren Cohan). Damon sarcastically asks Rose where is her other half as Rose points at Trevor (Trent Ford) sitted at the stool. Jenna (Sara Canning) walks in into Alaric's appartment and asks Alaric if he's ready for the big day tomorrow, Alaric asks Jenna if she's ready to look for a job. Jenna says she is thinking on applying on Whitmore to keep an eye on Elena to which Jenna mentions if she has seen Elena at all for the last 6 months. Alaric says they talk on the phone sometimes and she seemed ok, Alaric also mentions that Elena is meant to return to town tomorrow along with Stefam and Bonnie. Joanne walks into the reception and asks for the "not so dirty, tv working, hot water running" room available, the receptionist (Micah Alberti) tells Joanne "It's gonna cost you" to which Joanne throws him a rolled up bundle of money telling him it should cover up the room for at least a year, Joanne then asks "You're gonna continue looking at it like an idiot who has never seen a penny on his life or something? Give me the key" as Joanne holds out her hand, the receptionist gives Joanne her key saying it's room 401 at the bottom of the hallway in front of the parking lot. Stefan (Paul Wesley) is driving his car as he asks Elena (Nina Dobrev) if she's ready for college tomorrow, Elena mentions it will be hard with Caroline gone but also mentions being glad that at least The Travellers have been dealt with and Katherine is dead but expresses concerns of possibly running into Wes Maxfield at the university, Stefan also expresses concers about Wes considering he dissapeared shortly after someone almost killed him at his cell, Elena asks Stefan if she can stay at his place to which Stefan says she can and tells her not to worry about Damon since he hasn't returned to town yet as Stefan pulls over in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. Vicki arrives at her house when she hears her phone ringing, it's Matt, Matt (Zach Roering) asks Vicki why didn't she called all day to which Vicki simply mentions "Busy day", Vicki tells Matt she'll call him tomorrow and hangs up as she walks into her bedroom and throws herself into her bed. Joanne walks into her motel room and throws her duffle bags on the floor as she turns the lights on. "Least they work" as Joanne walks over to the table, locks through her jacket and places a gun (M1911) on the table along with a knife. Joanne locks through her pockets pulling out her phone and a charger as she connects the charger to a plug and the charger to the phone. Joanne also pulls out several ID's as she looks then over, she sets one aside as she looks the others eventually picking one with the name "Mandy Philips". Joanne picks up a duffle bag and opens it revealing several knifes on then, Joanne picks a survival knife as she tosses the one on the table inside the bag, looking throught the bag Joanne grabs a small box. Joanne opens it revealing a suppressor and an extended clip, Joanne picks up the gun and adds the custom parts, Joanne laters lays on the bed and falls asleep. Elena is on the living room of the boarding house when she hears noises around the house, Elena calls out for Stefan as she walks around, Elena eventually gets frustrated at the lack of response and tells "Vicki, this isn't funny" only to hear Katherine's voice behind her asking "Isn't it?", Elena looks surprised at seeing Katherine as Katherine (Nina Dobrev) sarcastically asks "Missed me cup-cake? I'm not the only one here you know", Elena asks Katherine what does she mean as Nadia (Olga Fonda) stabs Elena on the neck and Wes (Rick Cosnett) appears and tells Elena he's not finished with his research and plans to finish it with her calling it "Poetic Irony". In that moment Elena wakes up on the couch of the boarding house realishing the previous events were a nightmare. Stefan walks in and asks Elena if she's ok as she looks like she has just seen a ghost. Elena tells Stefan she's fine. Monday Markos (Raffi Barsoumian) is in the middle of meditation when his aide (Grey Damon) appears and asks what are they gonna do about Dave as the Traveller mentions they haven't managed to find lots of members as Dave's faction has, Markos tells his aide not to worry as he has something in mind, the unknown Traveller is not pleased with Markos's response and leaves. Joanne wakes up and kills a mosquito feeding from her arm. Alaric is making coffee for both him and Jenna when Stefan calls him and tells Alaric that he (Stefan) and Elena arrived yesterday at night, he tells Alaric he'll drop Elena at Whitmore. Vicki comes out of her room after taking a shower and getting dressed commenting "Call a plumber" as she is exiting her house Vicki is surprised to find Kol (Nathaniel Buzolic) standing on her door, Kol simply tells Vicki he's "thirsty" and asks for the key to the Grill. Vicki rolls her eyes giving Kol they key and tells him "If you're gonna eat too, drop the bodies elsewhere the cops are catching up with you" before passing past Kol closing the door behind her. Tony wakes up, he stands up and starts doing push ups as at the same time a girl (Annie Clark) stands outside of Tony's windows, she waves her hand trying to catch Tony's attention to no avail, the girl pulls out her phone and texts Tony "Look outside your window, jerk", Tony recives the ext and upon checking he replies "Wait for my signal sis" revealing the girl is Tony's sister. Tony turns on his stereo as increases the volume as he signals his siter to walk inside the house at the same time as Tony's father walks into the room yelling at Tony to lower to volume, Tony plays dumb claiming the buttom got stuck as Tony's sister stealthily climbs up the stairs entering her room, just as Tony's dad loses his patience and walks out of the room Tony presses a button turning off the stereo. A man walking a parking lot spots Joanne's bike, as the man touches a handle bar he feels a burning sensation and removes his hand from the bike, upon checking his hand it seems fine but suddenly the guy starts feeling sick as his vision blurs and starts losing his balance. Joanne is seen watching the scene from inside her room. The man eventually collapses on the floor as Joanne comes out fo her room and walks towards the man. "Shame you didn't counted on African harbs ruining your day" as Joanne steals the guy's phone and money while also taking the ID, Joanne returns to her room, picks up the knife and gun, her phone, the charger, an empty duffle bag and a leather jacket, gets on her bike, starts it and drives away. (played during the following 2 scenes only) Vicki is on the phone with Matt as she tells him she's not looking forward for "get bored with the same classes and same teachers from last senior year with the exception of now having Elena's step-father (Alaric) being the teacher, best to say, summer school for history there I go". Matt tells Vicki that Alaric is not that bad and isn't gonna fail her just because she doesn't gets along with Elena, Vicki corrects Matt telling him she doesn't gets along with Elena, she hates her. As Matt is about to reply, Rebekah (Claire Holt) ask Matt for help with Klaus's daughter to which Vicki tells Matt to call her "When that Original slut is not near you or in the vicinity ok?" as Vicki hangs up and waits at the bus stop. Tony is sitted on the toilet reading a book ( ) as his father attempts to open the door only to discover that Tony has locked the door from the inside, he asks Tony how long is he gonna be in "the can" to which Tony replies not for long as Tony passes a page of the book. Tony's father starts to loose his patience again just as Tony stands up, washes his hands, grabs a tooth brush and starts brushing his teeth as he exits the bathroom throught the window. Elena has finished packing her stuff as Stefan finishes talking to Lexi on the phone, someone knocks on the door, Stefan opens it to find Bonnie (Kat Graham) standing in front of him. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova/Qetsiyah *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * as Joanne Blackthorn *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (voice only) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (voice only) *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * as Unknown Traveller *Lauren Cohan as Rose *Trent Ford as Trevor (no lines) *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Taylor Treadwell as Mia *Josué Gutierrez as Ivan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (archive footage) Guest Cast * as Toby Cooper * as Jack *Zoey Deutch as Christy * as Stanley * as Ruby * as Fiona * as Eva * as Tony *Mischa Barton as Emma Sutherland * as Bruce *Annie Clark as Tony's sister *Micah Alberti as Receptionist *Adam Harrington as Alex *Olivier Martinez as Daryl Trivia Continuity *This episode marks the first appearances of Joanne, Toby, Christy, Jack, Stanley, Ruby, Fiona, Eva, Tony, Emma, Bruce, Alex and Daryl. *Ivan was last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season Premiere